Adam's apple
by Faceball-92
Summary: Renard is sick that Nick didn't care for him above his work, so he plans a plan to make him note his presence.
1. Chapter 1

Grimm

Pairings: Captain Renard/ Nick Burkhardt

Summary: Relationship stabled, Renard provoke Nick in work.

I don't own any character.

Adam's apple

Chapter 1

Nick was really busy with work and being a Grimm, the only moment Sean Renard could see his lover was during work, and that didn't leave time to do anything. Renard was a little lonely so he traced a plan, he seduce Nick in work.

They got a case like always the vessen get involved but Nick didn't put attention in that fact, he was detective first and after Grimm.

When Sean got information about the case he used the moment to approach Nick. He lean upon Nick invading his personal space while he was talking. All Nick could think was the cologne and spicy and rough smell of his lover.

After work the detective catch his superior in his office and kissed him hard and passionately.

- All I could think was you, and the things I'll do to you if we weren't at work but right now there's nobody so I can do whatever I want to do to you.- Explained Nick between kisses.

- Who says that it wasn't a plan to make you feel me.- Growled Sean biting Nick's lower lip.

- You got all of this planned, right?.- Asked Nick buring his head in Sean's neck spot breathing his cologne.

- I missed you this week.- Answered Sean Renard to his lover letting himself be silly and romantic.

- But we were together in work.- Responded Nick surely.

- Yeah... but... I mean...-Renard was unable to express his feelings, the one good with words was Nick.- You know what I want to say.

- Mmmmn, maybe but you need to be more specific if you want me to understand.- Teased Nick approaching his lips to Renard's, but in the moment Nick got a call from Monroe to inform him extra-officially .- Seems that I have extra work.- Nick kissed Renard quickly.- See you tomorrow in work.

- In work.- Pouted Renard when Nick was gone, so he passed another night alone and he started to feel depressed and forgotten and that mixed feelings make him doubt about his owns feelings. - Puff, I'm alone in our first month anniversary and all because of work, I will be a complete useless if I don't get my lover's attention. He started to pour drinks for himself to forget that horrifying night.

When he woke up he had a hell of headache, and seeing that his old plan didn't work well, he thought a new plan where he didn't show his emotions at work, he only goes to work and pass the hurts look from Nick. It was a new day with a new plan to win back Nick's affections.

A/N: I know it was short, it's one of my first fanfics.

Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Renard saw Nick was again in work, and like his strategy didn't work very well the first time he planned to act like they were nothing more than coworkers. So when Nick went to say good morning Renard responded him with a quickly nod and for Nick that wasn't normal, so Nick asked why his behavior.

- Hello, may I ask way are you so cold this morning? You didn't even kissed me, call me or take me to come to work, so I'm asking you why are you distant with me, has something happen?.- Asked Nick worried about his boyfriend.

- Nothing happened, I'm just working without showing any preference for anyone.- Answered Sean simply but Nick suspected that there were more questions without answer so he decided to push some buttons.

- There's something you aren't telling me but I can wait until we left work.- Responded him.

- Okay, until after work if you don't have any plans tonight.- Said Sean lowly.

After work Nick stopped to Renard's office to see that he leave without warning so he was the last in the office. He go home to find Sean asleep on the couch. Nick passed five minutes looking at his lover so peaceful and serene, he look like five years younger so he decided not wake up him, instead he dedicate his time to admire his lover's body, Sean didn't wear his usual work attire he wears a simple green T-shirt and a black sweat pants, it make him see even more sexier to his mate.

An hour later, Sean woke up to find Nick sleeping in the armchair, he looked so little and fragile and for that was that he wanted that Nick was more careful. That was one of the motives of the plan, he wanted his mate safe.  
Sean carried the Grimm to bed, Nick was so exhausted that didn't wake up, after putting him in bed, Renard go to the kitchen and prepared some coffee and left to his home to take a shower and change his clothes also he wrote a note to Nick:

"_I had to left to change at my house don't worry, there is coffee in the cup. _

_ See you later in work."_

_ Love S.R._

When Nick woke up and saw that he was in his room alone he felt a little disappointed that Sean left him alone and didn't clear the things between they, but when he found the note his heart sighed in relief. He mentally pointed that he talk today with Sean Renard about his strange behavior.

After in work, Nick went to see Sean but he saw that he was reunited with the press and talking about the last successful case, he had to wait until the lunch break to talk to Sean without interruptions or stalkers, so he walked in Sean's office and shut down the curtains without warning he launched himself in his mate's arms and hugged him tightly.

- I had waited all day to do this.- Said Nick kissing Renard's lips softly.- Why didn't you wake me up this morning instead of leave like a thief, at least you wrote me a note "explaining" your early exit.

- Because you need rest you were exhausted and I had work to do, I still have work to do, so please can you go to do your paperwork from last case.- Demanded Renard pushing Nick away from himself.- One last thing, don't wait for me tonight I have issues to attend.

- Okay, but you come home at less? I could make you anything for dinner.- Said Nick with his voice full of hope.

- Yeah, that would be nice.- Said Renard with a little smile.

That night Renard got home earlier than he had expected and he found in the kitchen a very handsome Grimm cooking dinner, to his eyes he looked fucking awesome like Nick was made to make and prove. Renard watched his mate cook and at the tempting image in front of him, he went and hugged Nick by the waist making him jump.

- Sean, you scared me.- Said Nick turning in Sean's arms.- You could let me know that you are here before you planned.

- Well, you looked so good that I decided to take a bite.- Explained Sean biting a soft spot in Nick's neck while his little Grimm turn around in his arms and pushing away of his tight embrace.

- Not now! You are going to tell why were you so freaking weird the whole day.- Asked furiously Nick.

- Well! Is not that you were the best mate of ever.- Seeing the hurt look in Nick's eyes Renard explained himself better.- I just miss you, okay! You're always with work that you didn't even notice me, all this week. The only thing I want is share some time with my mate but this has turned in the most complicated thing.- Said Renard losing control.

- Is that true? You know, you could say to me that you missed me and I forget the work all day to stay in bed with you, because I missed you to.- Explained Nick, understanding his mate's behavior.

In the end, the dinner got forgot and the lovers spend the whole weekend together forgetting the work and the vessen world.

END  
A/N: Reviews are welcome. Sorry for my English, I'm not a native speaker =P


End file.
